


A Scrap of Pink

by astridthecrafty



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 01:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5272106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astridthecrafty/pseuds/astridthecrafty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very young Lady Penelope possible prequel type story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Scrap of Pink

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a fiction challenge I set myself using My kids spelling words each week. As such this is sort of a partner to "pheasant shoot".
> 
> WE 13th Nov 2015's words were was, wash, water, wander, swallow, wall, warm, swan, watch,walk,wasp, second,fifteen,five, fourteen. If you look carefully you should find them all. 
> 
> This time a very young Lady Penelope possible prequel type story.

She was six.

It was sunny outside.

She didn't want to be stuck inside, she wanted to be out in the sun.

She didn't want to learn about how to be quiet and smile sweetly. She  _really_  didn't want to learn how to drink tea ... yuck TEA ... from tiny cups with shiny yellow gold handles.

"Stick out your little finger like this. Miss Penelope, please watch."

"Hold your saucer higher."

"No, hold the handle with the tips of your fingers. A Lady does not curl them around as if holding a ... a ...  _MUG!_ "

It was too hard. They must have tried fourteen or fifteen times  _at least_ , but every try the cup kept slipping. She kept trying but she just couldn't do it ... over and over again till she wanted to cry.

But she wouldn't ... she was a Creighton-Ward and they don't cry. Father said so.

Then she had dropped the cup - by accident, of course. It hit the wooden floor with a chink ... bounced ... then landed again and broke into lots of little bits! Miss Smyth, her governess, had flopped back in her chair as if she was a puppet and someone had cut the strings. She fanned herself with her hand squeaking things about "challenging", "difficult" and "impossible".

And Penny had got up and ran.

The huge glass doors of the conservatory were wide open and the perfect way to escape, but the soft breeze made the curtains that were see-though, like ghosts, try to trap her. She nearly tripped when one grabbed her leg, but a quick hop and she left it waving behind her as she jumped down the steps and ran into the huge garden.

Her governess must have be okay because Penny heard her calling for her to "... come back this second!" in her voice that sounded like one of the dogs toys, but she didn't look back. She had to get away. Just for a minute.

As Penny skipped along the shaded path between the trees she thought hard. She decided Miss Smyth was boring, but Mr Parker, now he was a  _lot_  more fun. He had been in the army with her Father, and he spoke in a funny voice. Father said he was going to be with Penny and Miss Smyth wherever they went now. He smiled ... Miss Smyth never smiled. Penny just knew her and Parker were going to be good friends.

She broke through the treeline back into the warm sun.

The fence ahead had that wire with spiky bits on it, so she would have to be careful. She wished she had been allowed to wear the shorts like she had wanted instead of a dress.

_RRRRIIIPPPP!_

As Penny had rolled out the other side the skirt had caught on one of the barbs and torn. She knew she shouldn't be happy about that, but she didn't like this stupid dress... it made her look like a big pink marshmallow. She grinned knowing that she'd never have to wear it again.

As she stood up something dark nearly hit her head and she ducked in fright. It didn't take her long to spot the swallow above her, diving and swooping with four ... no, five others.

It must be fun to be free to fly - she thought - and held her arms oustretched as she scampered across the overgrown field, imagining what it would be like to soar high in the sky.

That was until she heard a loud bzzzzz and she stopped dead when she recognised the black and yellow bum of a wasp. She had been stung before and it really hurt. Her Father had told her to stay still and they won't sting. He knows everything so he must be right. And sure enough the angry bug flew off.

This side of the field thankfully only had a small wall made of lots and lots of stones. Some bits had fallen down leaving small bridges that were easier to climb over.

The lake stretched in front of her.

Penny knew not to get too close to the edge. She knew how to swim and hadn't needed armbands for ages now, but the water looked deep and scary. She knew her Father liked to wander down here for a walk ... she had watched him from her bedroom window going through the trees many times. Once she had followed him and watched him from behind a bush. He had looked sad. Penny had wanted to give him a hug but knew she would have gotten into trouble for sneaking out.

She crouched down and sat with her back against the wall looking out over the water.

A loud cough behind her made her jump! Penny spun round to see Mr Parker grinning ... waving a scrap of her pink dress in his fingers.

"I found this h'attached to t' barbed wire fence. Knew you couldn't be far. We'll need to teach you 'ow to cover your tracks h'and 'ide better."

He climbed over the wall and sat down next to her. They stayed there for a short time in silence till a swan soared down like a plane landing, crashed onto the surface of the lake and they both laughed at how stupid it looked.

"Why does my ballet teacher say I should be graceful like a swan? I don't think she has ever seen one land. It makes a bigger splash than when Father dives into the swimming pool." Penny giggled.

"I 'ave no h'idea Miss, 'ow about we h'ask 'her?"

"Why can't you teach me everything Mr Parker?"

"Hi'm not as h'educated as your governess M'lady. There are many 'hings I know about, but many 'hings I don't."

"Father is going to be angry, isn't he?"

"Fear not, M'lady. H'I'll talk to him. Now let's get you back up to th'ouse and get Miss Smyth to 'elp you wash bef'hore lunch."

She slipped her tiny hand into his huge safe one as they walked.

Yes ... Penny thought ... she liked Mr Parker a lot.


End file.
